gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Johann Trinity
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Johann is the leader and the eldest brother among the Trinity Siblings. Like his siblings, he genetically engineered using Ribbons Almark's genetic material. Johann is the pilot of GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins. Personality & Character Johann maintains a collective personality, cool, secretive, and well mannered. Oldest of the three siblings, Johann pilots the Gundam Throne Eins. Undertaking the mission to eradicate the world's strife, he began armed interventions alongside Michael and Nena. He is a calm person who faithfully handles his given mission while he commands his problematic brother and sister. His rational and cool-headed demeanor provides a subtle contrast to his fiery and stubborn younger siblings. Also unlike his younger siblings, Johann does not take lives that are not involved in their mission. An excellent marksman, he handles the firing of the GN Mega Launcher equipped on the Gundam Throne Eins. Johann is killed by Ali Al-Saachez after Al-Saachez kills Michael and steals the Throne Zwei. Skills & Capabilities Johann's abilities aren't completely understood. All Innovades can use quantum brainwaves, interface with Veda, and various interface with certain types of computers networks; but Johann being a hybrid has never once proven he had any Innovade abilities. He was given the abilities to pilot a Gundam and apparently his skills lies with long range MS combat; he's also skilled in basic firearms. History Debut In the year A.D. 2307, during the CB's world armed intervention. Team Trinity remained inactive until their mission at the Taklamakan desert. At the near defeat of Celestial Being, the Thrones provided assistance and freed the Meisters from the world armies. After saving them, they left coordinates for a meeting and headed to meet Fereshte. Battle for GN Drive Shortly after their intervention at the Taklamakan desert, the Trinitys headed to space to intercept Fereshte. They went there in attempts to acquire an original GN Drive. Being validated by Veda, Fereshte initially agreed to hand over the GN Drive to Team Trinity; the situation felt too suspicious to Fereshte Meister, Fon Spaak. 0 Gundam's GN Drive at the time was attached to GNY-004 Gundam Plutone, piloted by Fon Spaak. Fon retaliated and fought against the Trinitys. To swiftly acquire the GN Drive, Johann had Veda detonate Fon's explosive necklace. While the move critically injured Fon,Hanayo ejected and escaped with Plutone's core fighter. With the GN Drive lost, the Trinitys returned to their mothership to intercept the Ptolemy crew. Escaping UN Forces During an attack at a HRL base, Johann and the rest of the Trinitys presumed another victory until the appearance HRL's Curse Squadron. The HRL MS squad is the first squadron to have GN T Drives. The GN-X's gave the Thrones difficulty in battle and forced them to retreat. Since then, the Trinitys where on the defensive and eventually on the run. Their African base was discovered by the Curse Squadron and they were forced to flee. Death Johann met his demise to Ali Al Saachez. Ali stole Throne Zwei and killed Johann in mobile suit combat. Relationships Celestial Being ;Gundam Meisters :;Setsuna F. Seiei :;Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) ;Gundam Throne Meisters :;Michael Trinity ::Michael's the middle child of the Trinity's and prone to violence and often Johann has to be the voice of reason or restraint. No matter how wild Michael will go, he'll respond to Johann's commands. Micheal was first to die at the hands of Ali Al-Saachez, following himself. :;Nena Trinity ::Nena is Johann's little sister and youngest of the Trinity's. Just like Michael, she doesn't know self restraint too well; she'll listens to Johann's commands. Johann had Nena avoid combat with Ali Al Sarshes and died for it. Johann's actions had enough time to pass for Setsuna to appear to save her, the only Trinity left. ;Agents/Observers :;Wang Liu Mei :;Laguna Harvey ::Laguna Harvey is a observer and traitor to Celestial Being has he created his own faction of Gundams with the Gundam Thrones. He was instructing the Trinity's the entire time and when the Trinity's base was discovered, Johann at first thought they were betrayed. Johann later found out it was Ali Al-Saachez that killed Laguna Harvey and it wasn't Laguna that betrayed them. :;Ribbons Almark ::Ribbons is the father to the Trinitys. Using his own genetic material as a template, he modified them and created the Trinity Siblings to aid in his personal agenda to destroy CB and rule the world; Ribbons never cared for his children, he treated his self-made Innovades like chess pieces and didn't feel a thing when Ali Al-Saachez killed him. PMC Trust ;Ali Al-Saachez ;While being cornered by the UN Forces, Ali came to the Trinity's hiding spot in pretense of not being an enemy. However, Ali eventually shot Michael and took his Throne Zwei. Johann later fights Ali, but was ultimately defeated and was killed inside Throne Eins. Pics Gallery Notes References External Links * Johann Trinity on Wikipedia *Johann's profile on 00 official (Japanese) Category:Anno Domini characters